The Resistance Against the Grimm's
by Flapjacks001
Summary: When Puck and Sabrina get into a fight, it stops all rational thoughts and anger fuels them into acts of betrayal. Puck joins the Scarlet Hand in his quest to fix Sabrina and become a villain. But will his plot be ruined or thought over? The Scarlet Hand escaped BOTH barriers, and the army is as strong as ever. Will the Grimm's lose this battle?Or will things fall in line and work?
1. Chapter 1: Edited

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**When Mirror disappeared into the Earth, let's say that was an act so that the Grimm's wougentlest their guard down.**

**EDITTED: Storyline is taking some twists, credit to _iizninja_ for the ideas.**

** Puck- 18 Sabrina- 18 Daphne- 14 Red- 14 Basil- 9 Peter- 17**

**I created this on a whim. The songs ****_That Home _****and****_ To build a Home _****by Cinematic Orchestra, contributed to this greatly. Those people make me feel. So I'm sorry if this isn't all that great, I did it fast because I have homework, so enjoy...if you can.**

Sabrina Grimm was running as fast as she could. She didn't even notice the crimson trail she left behind. She wanted help. Her only fuel was adrenaline and the hope that Puck would stop his intensifying hatred towards her.

Puck. That was why she was here. He gave away her location.

To the Scarlet Hand.

The cruel resistance against the Grimm's had escaped the barrier, and they were spreading their tyranny quickly. They were trying to eliminate the remaining Grimm's, and Puck betrayed them just because Sabrina was talking about the new boy at camp.

~Flasback~

"Puck, if you're just going to complain, then stay behind!"

"Are you crazy Grimm? Without me, you'd be dead."

"Oh yeah?" She challenged.

"Yeah." He responded indignantly.

"I can assure you that I would be perfectly fine without you. I can handle my own problems. Unlike you." She replied with the same arrogance that he obtained.

This resulted in not just bickering, but irate fighting.

"What do you mean 'unlike me'?"

"Well, you can't even deal with the fact that Peter Pan your 'sworn enemy' is at the camp. You can't even accept that you have to get along. We're in war, Puck. You need to make an effort. _Like Peter."_

_Like Peter. _The two words echoed in his head. He was not going to take this from her. He wouldn't take it from the coward defending the coward. Yes, she was a coward. Just like many years ago, she passed off her duties to 'War Heroes' as she called them.

He couldn't take her blindness anymore. She just saw through everything, oblivious. She thought she knew everything. He would set her straight. Back on track. She needed something to break into her shell and crack her. That would make her build herself up. She would want to take over and win the war on her own accord.

So, he took orders from Mirror. He started a few months ago, and was very unnerved. Until, Peter came around and Sabrina made her cowardice evident.

Puck flew off. He wouldn't come back. He didn't even say goodbye. This time, his anger was pointed at her. Who did she think she was? They both knew that she would always need his help, but Sabrina would never admit it.

Besides, Sabrina had made it clear she didn't want him there, right? _Peter _could take care of her. She obviously preferred him over Puck.

* * *

Sabrina felt a little guilty. She would rather have him around and complaining than peace and quiet without him. She could only hope that he would come back. But he didn't.

They were on a mission to try to discover the weakness or any plans that the Scarlet Hand had, and Sabrina was sneaking into the base. Then, she heard the sirens, and before she knew it, her hands were pinned behind her, and her mouth was covered by a rag of chloroform.

Puck told the Scarlet Hand he didn't know the site of the others, he was simply following Sabrina around when he came to his senses. Why not be safe in the Scarlet Hand? Well that's what the rest of the world thought went through his head. But he was in it for a variety of reasons incuding almost everyone he cared and hated. Especially Sabrina. Mirror even gave Puck permission to torture Sabrina in his own way when she wouldn't tell where the others were. The torture treatment was not just physical pain now, but it became extremely emotional as Sabrina's thoughts were simplified from complex equations into one topic.

Why?

Why now when she had the most trust in who she thought was her true friend? Why now when everything was starting to fall into place? Why now, when she was finally finding a way to speak to an egotistical, arrogant, charming fairy boy about her feelings? Why was Puck being ignorant and not realizing that Peter was helping Sabrina sort out her feelings for the Faerie?

Yet, she still felt for him. She still had a part of her speech repeating in her mind.

_I know you are a true friend, you wouldn't betray me, Puck. You gain my trust every time that you think you've lost it. But you'll never lose it._

* * *

And in an act to rip her heart, and soul to shreds, Puck took up on the offer to inflict pain upon her. All it took was his fingers lightly brushing her skin as they chose which part of her to hit for the best effect.

Yes. He had accomplished his goal. He broke her _and_ her judgement.

She slumped down in her chains and used all of her will power not to cry, but the tears slipped through, even though she hadn't even been hit by him.

He wasn't really going to hit her. But then he saw her relief. He did it. He would naturally apologize for a hit like that, but he needed to show her that she had to depend on herself. Even if people betray or don't betray you, you must always be independent and only relay on people if NECESSARY. Once he saw the look on her face and the water droplets on the ground, he knew he had done his job. She would come to the proper realization in time.

This did not mean that he still had self-respect. Oh no, he couldn't stand betraying her. He may have been mad, but not mad enough to do this stunt. That's what it was, a stunt. That would hopefully result in the Grimm's victory. He hated when she cried. Yet, the worst was when he was the one to cause the emotional turmoil. But when someone you love needs he push in the right direction, its better to just do it and have regrets later. In this case, it was more of a shove, but he needed the Grimm's to win this war. Even if it meant sacrificing himself and his trust worthiness.

Everyone might think he was fed up. They would believe him if he said he was in it for the villains. But he was truly in it for Sabrina. She needed the betrayal. She needed to be pushed onto the edge and hopefully she would turn to anger.

If things went this way, she would take her place as the general and fuel the army with her hatred for the Hand.

_Please work. _He thought_. Please, don't make her experience this ache for no reason._

* * *

After what seemed like eternity's, Sabrina discovered an escape. Now she was running through a dense forest trying hard not to concentrate on the burning scars from the recent whip lashes, the tingling sensation in her wrists from the continuous 'Zap'-ping, the bruises and scratches, the deep-yet-not-deep-enough-to-kill-you puncture wounds, her bruised torso and trembling knees, and worst of all, the pain that Puck had watched it all, and caused it too.

~End Flashback~

Suddenly the adrenaline stopped, and the pulsing pains returned. She had reached the end, and currently stood at a cliff where the breeze brushed through her hair and helped her take her mind off of the pounding in her head, and the stinging in her heart.

She knew it would be all the better if Puck was with her. If he hadn't betrayed her. If she wasn't standing in her own metallic excess. If she wasn't starting to get blood encrusted on her body. If her Mother and Red weren't killed in the recent battles. If the war wasn't happening. If she was safe, and everything was ok.

Puck made a wise choice to sabotage her now. She was still grieving over the loss of her friends making her more fragile and esy to break. Easy to manipulate.

She crouched down with her back against a tree and, for the first time in almost years, began to truly cry. She began the snotty, hiccuping, sobbing that she had thought was impossible. She began to gasp for breath and choke on her own saliva. Wailing all the while. She knew she looked weak, but for once, she had basically lost her purpose in staying alert and prepared. She just wanted to let go, just for a few minutes of endless hopelessness.

Her golden locks blew out of her face as the sun shone through the clouds and on to her fresh wounds. Her tattered and soaked clothes began to warm with the rays. Some might even say she looked like an angel that had escaped a raging battle between the Underworld and the Heavens. But she knew this was barely a break from the hell she was living.

Sometimes it really wasn't pleasant to be an ever after.

**A/N: Should I make this a story? Sorry about not updating AAEE... There has been a lot of homework lately. Sorry if this wasn't to great. I wasn't really writing just taking note of an idea and I tweaked it a little to be more of a story. Thanks and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Edited

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Thanks Michael Buckley.**

**A/N: Sorry about the way this was written. I made it on a touch screen device and it is difficult ****correct problems with the constant** **auto-correct that I can not remove. It tried to change the 'rect' (in correct) to 'yoga'. WHAT?! Anyways, please enjoy. Sorry, it was a bit rushed.**

Puck had watched Sabrina give in to her personal hell for a moment. His face grew hot and he could feel sweat dribbling on his brow. What if she saw him?

He stared at the girl as her shoulders rose and descended in gasps of breath. He heard her loud sobbing and caught glances of her tear-streaked face three times. He may have felt some bits of guilt, but she was being foolish, and he would bring her back to business. 'This is war.' He quoted in his head. People always had to make sacrifices, now it was his turn.

He was also still upset at how she chose the new guy that she barely knew. She just threw her trust at Peter as though it were a free sample that you could just take and take. But him? He had to wait for years to gain even an inkling of her trust.

He put up with her, and sometimes he would have enough. So why would she purposely try to overcome his tolerance levels?

The only thing he could properly process was that his plan needed to work, if not... he would lose all his hard-earned trust and the only people who would care for him.

Then again, Puck had no idea that Sabrina trusted him a lot more than she led on.

_I should have seen it coming, though__. Puck was basically following in Mirrors footsteps_. She chastised herself.

'Lure the Grimm girl into your trap', Mirror had told him.

That was exactly what he had done.

But, he fell in love with her. That interfered with Mirror's original plans. And then Peter Pan came along to make everything worse.

Now, his anger was pointed at her and lover-boy. They were ruining the flow of the new plan, and Sabrina angered Puck even more when she fell for Peter in an instant and simply stayed cruel (as always) towards Puck. He knew Puck would simply work harder now to make sure the war ended faster.

Puck was about to go to the site of their fight, the lake, when Sabrina stirred and looked up. She appeared to be glaring fiercely at him, but she also had a strong disappointment and weakness in her pale blue eyes. She felt as though her flame was stomped on and put out. She felt purposeless. But they both needed to do this for her and the rest of Earth's inhabitants. She could dwell on her self-pity after she had saved the normality around the world.

Puck went stiff and seemed frozen. Then, Sabrina turned away and stood up. She began to run.

Run in the same direction Puck was about to fly.

* * *

Puck wanted to pick her up and apologize. Yes, the Trickster King wanted to apologize. Very badly at that. But alas, he could not. All he could expect from now on was a punch in the nose and then getting kicked in the crotch. She wouldn't accept an apology or any reasons for something like that when she was so stubborn. She had truly trusted Puck, and he went to the Scarlet Hand and set up a plan that absolutely _nobody_ knew about.

Sabrina would never believe him after what he had done. She would give him the silent-treatment, praying for him to go away. She would never understand; too prideful in her part of the argument, and too broken to trust.

_Things are gonna suck after Grimm wins the war... _Puck was thinking hastily.

_But it will be worth it. We have forever to get her back..._ Puck decided.

He followed Sabrina to the lake that was cut off from anyone other than them. It was their safe haven, even if they hated to admit that it was even better when the other was around.

It was closed off by trees on all sides with a small bank made of dark pebbles. Neither Sabrina or Puck knew how deep it was, nor did they know if anything inhabited it. But they enjoyed the mystery. It wasn't enchanted, but the only thing that would ever descend on to its surface were small flowers that had a wonderful fragrance. The area was covered in shadows. The trees would reflect in dark shades as the daggers of sunshine that broke through were white. The water reflected almost everything in simple shadows, and the pacifying aqua was pitch black itself.

* * *

Sabrina felt as though another rib of hers had bruised, or worse, broken.

She had spotted Puck and used her remaining strength to go to the lake. The water and silhouettes always placated her.

She wanted to dip herself into twar calm and never rise again. But what good would that be? She could sink down, but, she would eventually pull herself up to the surface. She would never leave the world that way, willingly.

So she stroked the motionless, solid shell of the lake. It barely rippled against her touch.

She cupped her hands and splashed her face. She had a wound on the right side of her cheek that rose up in a slash that Nottingham had given her. They handed her some string and a needle, afterwards. It may have been 4 days ago, but the throbbing got stronger and she could barely think straight. _It's probably *throb, followed by a hiss* infected_ she considered.

Puck looked at the broken rag doll a little ways ahead of him. He almost backed out then and there. Almost.

Her hair was in clumps and her bruised eye was making her vision blurry. The Beast was walking away when she made an intelligent remark. He turned back and hurtled the rock straight at her face. He got a lucky shot in her left eye. The swollen region on her face was irritating her to no end.

You could see the gash in her knee from when she dropped from a window. She got most of the glass in her fore arms and calves out and the stinging had stopped by now. She wished to go back to camp and get fixed up, but she would most likely attract spies.

She had about 9 more days to get home without attracting any attention, or else her family would send back-up.

She felt like having a spaz-attack. The pain made her want to lose control!

Now, she was looking through the survival pack that she found at the base. She had hidden in a storage closet when wandering voices began to get closer. Coincedentally, it was storage for survival items. Inside of the backpack she found a numbing elixir.

_Should take effect in 10-30 minutes._

The message was scribbled carelessly on an aged piece of tape. So she took a small sip and waited.

* * *

She was laying on the bank. Feeling the chill of the stones on her finger tips. She slowly sat up and inched her way towards the cold.

Gradually, she entered and then submerged her head as the ache was lessened.

She let the icy feeling frost over her and chill her body. It would cleanse her and give her a break. A different something to focus on and actually enjoy, at least slightly.

She was more than sure, that the tranquility would be interrupted, and she stayed still as the sound of a splash intruded her reverie.

And at that moment, the potion took full effect. She began to sink into the infinite darkness, unable to move as she lost any sense of touch.

She would eventually lose all oxygen and would become another vivid shadow in the lake. Once again, she would be helpless that day; simply for wanting the pain to be dulled out. She would never have thought that she would have her feeling replaced with pins and needles.


End file.
